Truly Splendid
by xakemii
Summary: A cute Hermione/Ron one-shot.


**Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

**  
**

Ron Weasley flopped down, exasperated into a couch in the Gryffindor common room. His bag fell to the ground, letting his books spill over the floor. Harry smirked at his friend.

"What?" Ron exclaimed. Harry only shook his head in reply, not bothering to answer verbally. Ron sighed; he couldn't be bothered with this. It had been a long day, filled with charms, spells and potions that always went horribly wrong. _Snape is evil_, Ron thought to himself. Potions class had been a disaster. That wasn't really anything out of the ordinary, but Ron was tired, and the day, in his opinion, should have ended hours before potions class had begun.

"Hi you two," Hermione skipped into the room joyfully. She threw a glance at Ron's books, sprawled across the carpet. "Homework?" It was a laughable hope.

"Or not," Ron snapped, snatching the book that Hermione had picked up. "Damn, damn, damn," he cursed.

"I can help, you know," Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"I don't think it's the homework," sniggered Harry. "I think he's got a crush."

All too soon, Ron yelled his reply, "Shut up, Harry!"

Hermione choked back giggles, though her eyes were dancing with laughter. Hermione smiled to herself. It was about time Ron got a girlfriend. Even Ginny, his younger sister, was going out with boys and such now. Ron was never the type though. It was always, "She's cute," and nothing else was said. Except that one time with Lavender. Hermione shuddered. That was one time even she would like to forget.

"Seriously though, do you need help with homework?" Hermione grinned, in hopes of making her friend feel better.

"Yes," Ron mumbled. He hesitantly held up his charms book. "Help me figure out what that blasted charm was meant to do?"

Hermione thought for a moment, before fingering through her own book for a few seconds. "Here, page 64. That should give us the information we need."

"We?" Harry joked. "Does this mean me as well?"

"Sure," Hermione perked, just as Ron grumbled, "Go away."

"I've got Quidditch stuff anyway," Harry jumped up from his chair, making his way to the exit of the common room. "McGonagall wants some things sorted."

Hermione waved good-bye as he left, his cloak swaying. She then turned her full attention to Ron. He still looked upset, so she decided it would best if she sat further away, and chose the seat that Harry had occupied. She then picked up her pen, and began her homework. For some reason, the Professors just loved giving it out. Hermione wasn't worried; it didn't usually take her that long. Ron and Harry however, well, neither were stupid, but homework took much more time for them than it did for Hermione. She had just finished her first page on the Forbidden Spells, when she gathered her books up and stood.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked suddenly.

Hermione was shocked by the question. To be honest, she had thought that he had forgotten she was there. The whole time, he just been muttering to himself, while twiddling his thumbs.

"The library," she answered. This wasn't surprisingly. Hermione seemed to spend a lot of her time in the library. She kind of liked it, the whole concept of the library being quiet and peaceful. Other then that, she needed it at the moment. Hermione did a lot of her homework in the library, due to convenience. Ron didn't usually follow her lead. Come to think of it, he didn't follow her lead about very much at all. This was why Hermione was surprised when Ron bent down and began to pick up his books, placing them back in his bag.

"I'll join you," he said gruffly.

Hermione was pleased. She didn't usually have any company in the library. Occasionally Harry would join her, just to be nice. Most times, if any, it was Ginny that stayed with her though. Ginny, unlike her brother, was quite bright, and didn't mind studying as much. _Wow, she studies more, and has more of a social life_, Hermione thought briefly. She then erased that thought from her mind, thinking it was cruel.

Ron soon finished packing his bag, and the two headed out of the common room, and into the corridors. Hermione walked swiftly towards the library doors, as she was hoping to finish her homework before dinner.

"Hey, wait up," Ron called, when he finally realized Hermione was a good ten paces away from him. "What's the hurry?" he whispered, as they walked through the library doors.

Hermione shrugged, placing her bag on the table she usually sat at. Without waiting for Ron to sit down, she turned to the bookshelf.

"What homework did you have?" she asked quietly.

"Um, more charms stuff," Ron answered, a little louder than is really allowed in libraries.

"Shhh," Hermione glared daggers at him, before placing her book down. "What sort of stuff?"

"History…" Ron trailed off. "I think."

Hermione sighed, before plopping a book in front of him. She smiled weakly, then sat down, ready to delve into the book she had found.

"Wait," Ron stopped her. "Why don't we just…"

"Just what, Ron?" Hermione looked up. She faltered, as she saw his face fall. "Alright," she sighed, pushing her books away. "What?"

"Talk?" Ron said meekly.

"In the library?" Hermione was sceptical.

Ron shrugged. "Well, what do you think of the weather?"

"The weather?" Hermione's jaw dropped. "Splendid, if you really are interested."

"It's pouring," Ron smirked. "Not really _splendid_," he laughed quietly, for once remembering where he was. "Hermione –"

"Look," Hermione cut him off, beginning placing her books back her bag. "We can't talk like this in the library, let's go."

Ron grinned, gladly following her out of the doors. He stared after her, watching her bushy hair swish from side to side as she walked. _Stop it,_ he thought to himself. _She's just a friend._

Hermione looked back at him, grinning. She opened her mouth to say something, but stopped herself. She paused, waiting for Ron to catch up with her.

"So what were you going to say before I interrupted?" she asked. She looked up at him for a moment. "Did anyone ever tell you that you have the bluest eyes?" She gasped, wondering if she had said that out loud.

"Excuse me?" Ron stared at her, shuffling his feet awkwardly.

"So, um," Hermione stumbled, trying to change the subject. "What were you saying before?"

He smiled at her, not answering. Instead he spoke to the Fat Lady, saying the password. _What was I going to say?_ He wondered. _Oh, that._ He thought for a moment, and then decided against it.

"Do you really think I have the bluest eyes?" he asked.

"Did I say that?" Hermione muttered, before streaming into the common room.

"Wait," Ron grasped her shoulder before she was too far away. "If you did, were you serious?"

Hermione followed Ron's hand, as it slid from her shoulder to her hand. She liked it, him holding her hands.

"What would you say if I were?" Her gaze still hadn't left her hand, and she continued. "What would you do if I were?"

"I'd tell you I love you," Ron smiled. "And then I'd do this." He leaned in slowly, giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Well then," Hermione laughed, gripping at his hand. "I guess I was serious, your eyes are truly splendid."

* * *

**A/N : Well, I hope you liked it? I was looking back at 7 Things (gag) and I think I'm much much better at one-shots. So I'll be doing those for awhile now, 'cause I'm thinking I might get back into FanFic. Anyway, tell me what you think? **

**And... just thought of this, about the one-shot thing. I might do a whole little collection and just put them in one "slot" or whatever, with each one as a chapter. Yay or nay? **

**Anyway, reviews are love ~ **


End file.
